ovnifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ivan Sanderson
Ivan Terence Sanderson (30 janvier 1911 - 19 février 1973) était un ethnologue et un écrivain né à , en . Sanderson était connu pour ses travaux dans la cryptozoologie primitive, un concept popularisé par Bernard Heuvelman dans les années 1950. Sanderson est même accrédité pour avoir inventé le mot « » à la fin des années 1940. Influencé par Charles Fort, les intérêts de Sanderson se sont également élargis au phénomène paranormal. En 1967, Sanderson a fondé la Société pour l'investigation des inexpliqués (SITU). Informations d'arrière-plan Ivan Sanderson est devenu célèbre pour avoir prétendu voir un , une créature qu'il a décrite comme "le grand-père de toutes les chauves-souris". Sanderson a effectué plusieurs expéditions dans les zones tropicales, dans les années 1920 et 1930, à titre d'adolescent et de jeune homme. Il a acquis une renommée pour ses collections d'animaux ainsi que pour ses écrits populaires sur la nature et les voyages. Au cours de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Sanderson travailla pour le renseignement naval britannique, chargé du contre-espionnage contre les Allemands dans les Caraïbes, puis de la coordination de la sécurité britannique et finissant finalement la guerre comme agent de presse à New York. Sanderson a finalement élu domicile à New York et est devenu un citoyen américain naturalisé. Dans les années 1960, Sanderson vivait dans le canton de Knowlton, dans le nord-ouest du New Jersey, avant de déménager à Manhattan. Il est mort en 1973. Paranormal Ivan Sanderson était l'un des premiers adeptes de Charles Fort. Plus tard, il devint connu pour ses écrits sur la cryptozoologie, mot inventé par Sanderson au début des années 1940, avec une attention particulière pour la recherche de monstres du lac, de serpents de mer, de Mokèlé-mbèmbé, de manchots géants, de Yeti et de Sasquatch. Sanderson a fondé la Fondation Ivan T. Sanderson en août 1965 sur sa propriété du New Jersey, qui est devenue la Société pour l'investigation des inexpliqués (SITU) en 1967. SITU était une organisation à but non lucratif qui enquêtait sur des phénomènes étranges ignorés par la science traditionnelle. . Ivan Sanderson a cartographié douze zones de la Terre connues pour présenter des aberrations électromagnétiques anormales (illustrées par la carte ci-dessous): , le 24 septembre 2009]] Écrits paranormaux *''Things and More Things'' (essays), combined and reprinted by Adventures Unlimited Press, 2007, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-78-9 *''Abominable Snowmen: Legend Come to Life: The Story Of Sub-Humans On Five Continents From The Early Ice Age Until Today, , 2006, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-58-4. *''Invisible Residents: The Reality of Underwater UFOs, with , Adventures Unlimited Press, 2005, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-20-7. *''Investigating the Unexplained'' (essays) , 1972, hardback, ISBN 0-13-502229-0. *''More Things'' (essays), Pyramid Books, 1969, paperback. *''Uninvited Visitors: A Biologist Looks At UFOs'', , 1967, hardback. *''Things'' (essays), , 1967, paperback. Références Bibliographie *Clark, Jerome, Unexplained! 347 Strange Sightings, Incredible Occurrences, and Puzzling Physical Phenomena; Detroit, Visible Ink Press; 1993, ISBN 0-8103-9436-7 * Hall, Mark A., "The World of Ivan Sanderson," in Wonders 8''' (3): 67–85 (in annual compilation), Sept. 2003 * Hall, Mark A., "The Works of Ivan Terence Sanderson (1911–1973)," in Wonders '''8 (3): 86–90 (in annual compilation), Sept. 2003 *Story, Ronald, "Sanderson, Ivan Terence" pages 315-317 in The Encyclopedia of UFOs, Ronald Story, editor; Garden City: Doubleday & Company, Inc, 1980, ISBN 0-385-13677-3 Catégorie:Paranormal Catégorie:Des chercheurs